


真相 二十二

by Nana56789



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789





	真相 二十二

始末屋设定  


BG预警，不喜欢右上角❌

严重OOC，不喜欢右上角❌

内容接在18后面，建议看完18再看

主Mac村子，带点Arsenal和锦子的后续就不大tag了，84和yasuba打酱油

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

两所学校的学生会会长在酒吧里面相认算是什么事？应该是挺具有戏剧性的…

Mac有点搞不清楚情况的看了看横子又看了看村子，简直就像他听到英语时一模一样

其实除了女孩子们，始末屋的这几个都是懵逼的

“横子？！”脸上还带着泪花的锦子从Arsenal的胸前抬起头看到横子也吓了一跳

Arsenal还是别别扭扭的抱着锦子，不管是脸上的表情还是姿势都很别扭

最先冷静下来的是昴子，小姑娘奔奔跳跳地跑到了Arsenal的边上，用自己的厚底鞋踢了踢他的腰“小老头，地上坐着不凉吗？”

Mac作为家里的长男点了点头，“大家先坐下吧”

好在距离开店还有时间，思路清晰条理顺畅的Jacky很快给大家解释清楚了现状，还配合上一点昴子插嘴的添油加醋

横子和村子都是各自学校的学生会会长，所以常常会在学区的会议中见面，横子属于怕生害羞的人，又是贵族学校，平时都是高贵冷淡俗称高冷，这种会议通常都是一个人安安静静地坐在角落里，虽然她也很想和大家一起嬉笑，但是实在是没有那个勇气。村子是个很快乐的小女孩，所以，当她看到一个人的横子就上前去搭话了，之后就顺理成章的成了好朋友，横子很少有朋友自然也很是珍惜村子的，时不时也会去村子的学校玩，再加上昴子、锦子本身就是学生会的成员，还有和村子要好的安子，横子也自然而然地和他们成为了好友

至于和Jacky交往的事情，必然是昴子告诉大家的，昴子一说出来横子就又红了脸蛋，不自觉地往Jacky的身后躲了躲，昴子邪邪一笑“没事，反正村子也在和Mac交往的”

这下子脸红的就变成了Mac，毕竟Mac这个很闷骚很闷骚的男人是对村子抱有非分之想的“咳咳，那个…嗯…”

“并没有啊”村子打断了Mac磕磕巴巴的话语“我还没有和Mac桑交往的哦”

虽然村子说的是事实，但是Mac还是不由地感到了点寂寞“是的…”

“我今天过来是为了昴子和安子的”村子继续说，并转向了昴子和安子的方向“妙子阿姨说你最近都没回家，你在这里打工我可以帮你瞒着，不回家我可不管你，阿姨很担心你。安子，你的问题就大了，快一周都不交作业，你难道想要留级吗？！”

安子和昴子老老实实低着头被训一点没有平日里在Eight上班时霸气的样子，边上的长男Mac也只有乖乖地坐在一旁听的份

“还有你！Mac桑”村子转过头来想对店长表示不满，却又刚好看到了Mac受伤的肩膀“你…你…”想说的话到嘴边又吞了下去，小手一扬照着Mac的脑袋就是一下“你受了伤就好好休息啊！为什么还工作！”

本来以为同样会被骂的横山愣了一下，村子pia的那一下并不疼，轻轻柔柔的，好像不敢过多停留的抚摸一样，迎上村子的视线，果然，还是不敢看那双好看的大眼睛而快速地躲开了，那水灵灵的大眼睛里面满是担心和关怀，Mac红着脸躲避开来“啊…嗯…”

因为Mac的害羞而沉静下来的空气被一个响亮的口哨声打破，坐在Toppo边上沙发背上的昴子晃着两条细长的腿一脸坏笑地看着两个人，然后立马收获了一个来自村子的爆栗“你给我有点女孩子的样子！”

“你打Mac才没有这么使劲！”和好友对着干是昴子和村子培养感情的办法

“他受伤了！”村子自然是选择上前迎战了

“他脑子又没伤！”

“打傻了怎么办！”Mac喵？喵？喵？

“本来就傻啊！不傻回不敢跟你告白吗？”人，很多时候是需要助攻的，而昴子，很喜欢助攻

Mac内心里的小想法被昴子一口气都说了出来，整个人都慌了，脸红的要爆炸，慌慌张张不知道在躲着些什么东西“诶？！…啊…嗯…唉…”

坐在Mac边上的村子也跟着红了脸，毕竟从第一次见面Mac就给了她无与伦比的安心感，高大成熟（？）的男人讲自己抱在怀里安慰自己的回忆怎么都抹不去，白皙的皮肤，俊俏的五官和煞是可爱的性格让人不喜欢上都难“昴子！你别瞎说！”

昴子看着两个红了脸的人犯了个巨大的白眼“你们两个都是笨蛋”

一旁的Toppo还是笑得软软的，Mac和村子那点小心思明眼人都看的出来，可是谁都不愿意说出那句话，非要搞什么看着甜蜜实则磨叽的双向暗恋“昴子，不可以说别人笨的”说着还不忘揉了揉昴子的头

“就是笨蛋嘛！憋着不说谁会知道你在想什么嘛！我从来都会说出来的！最喜欢Toppo了！”

昴子一句话本来笑得软软的Toppo也红了脸，却也不忘回应自己可爱的小女友“嗯！我也最喜欢昴子了…”

“你们两不恶心吗…”坐在高脚椅上的安子已经差不多准备释放自己的小恶魔部分了，当然如果忽视她坐在Ace腿上这件事情，是要对于她吐槽リア充的行为表示肯定的

Ace把小小只的安子放到地上，然后又把她放回两个人刚刚坐的高脚椅上，走向沙发“废话这么多干什么啊，还不如来点实际的”说着，一只手拧过Mac不敢直视村子的脑袋，一手托着村子的后脑勺，手上一使劲，众人还没来得及反应，Mac那丰厚的嘴唇就和村子小巧的唇瓣贴在一起了，两个人本就红透了的脸颊瞬间如同火山喷发了一般，头上蒸腾出来的热气都能看得见了

这一下，着实吓到了所有人，但是大家都默默地在心里为Ace拍手叫好，Jacky则用自己的大手遮住了横子看直了的眼睛，一副小儿不宜的样子

Ace手上松了劲，两个人瞬间弹开了，村子一双小手捂着涨红了的脸颊只留着一双大眼睛水灵灵写完了羞涩

Mac平常是任人欺的大哥，但终究是大哥，不然也带不动这始末屋的，该拿出大哥威严的时候总是要拿出来的，哪怕自己的脸红的像一颗苹果一样“Ace！”

“干嘛啊～不想说就帮你们做点实际的啊”Ace还是一如既往的贱兮兮

Mac多少是有点生气的“有的事情可以做，有的事情不能做，这种玩笑可以开吗！我平时是这么教育你的嘛！昂！”

Mac这么生气似乎是吓到所有人，Ace自知理亏，默默地低下了头

“Ace，你不是小孩子了，做事情要知道分寸！天天就知道瞎胡闹，给别人添麻烦！你…”

Mac的怒吼是被Jacky拦住的“Mac，Ace也是好心，你别这么生气”

“Mac，Ace你俩都坐下”Arsenal也在一旁皱着眉头说

当所有人都注意力都在Mac和Ace的身上时，只有横子有些担心的看了一眼村子

比起刚刚接吻时的潮红，村子的脸煞白煞白的，好像失去了所有人血色，本满是羞涩的大眼睛里面噙着泪水又不敢流下的样子

“村子…”横子小声地轻唤村子，默默地伸出手附在了村子的腿上

接收到了横子担心的目光，村子放下了捂着脸的手，挤出了一个比哭还难看的笑容“我没事的…”

两个人的小动作被Mac注意到，低下头看了一眼村子

村子站起来，对着Mac深深的鞠了一躬“对不起，给Mac桑添麻烦了。”说完抬起头，小小的唇瓣上的唇蜜明显被蹭掉了一些，村子的视线并没有在他身上停留，惨白着一张脸望向昴子和安子的方向“昴子今天记得回家，安子明天要好好交作业，我先走了”

说完没带停顿的提起自己的书包，不和任何人有任何的视线交流，小跑着离开了Eight

Mac的嘴唇上似乎还残留着村子唇瓣柔软的触觉，少女香甜的唇蜜留在他丰厚的唇上，如同那女孩子般不甜腻，十分的清爽，十分甜美

“你不去追她估计这辈子都见不到她了”Arsenal皱着眉对Mac说，Arsenal就是一个这样的人，对自己的事情看的不清楚，却能看清楚别的人的事情

Arsenal的话让Mac身体微微一震，有点惊慌的看向Arsenal

“那孩子是以为你讨厌她了吧，所以才会匆匆的逃掉。你要是对她没意思或许这样比较好，但是如果你喜欢她，现在不追回来你就会永远失去她了。”Jacky拍了拍十分不安的横子，并没有看向Mac，但是话都是对他说的

Jacky的话音刚落Mac就冲了出去，留下委屈的Ace像是受委屈的小狗一样回到安子身边把头埋进安子的肩膀求安慰

  


夕阳总是很美丽的，橙红色的太阳不会太热却也散发着她的温暖，还能看到浅蓝色的天空

村子已经停下了奔跑，看着美丽的夕阳觉得心里疼疼的

清风吹过，觉得脸上凉凉的才发现自己哭了，好像是眼泪自己流了出来一样完全不受控制

村子慌张的用手背擦掉泪水，却发现怎么也擦不干净，总有新的泪水流出来，流的满脸，就像是心的酸痛怎么也止不住

从来没有试过喜欢一个人，如果不是被说才不会发现自己喜欢上了Mac了吧，只是觉得他是一个可以信赖的大哥哥，一个很帅又可以让自己很安心的男人

步伐渐渐的慢了下来，终究还是哭着蹲了下来，因为心真的好痛，泪水真的停不下来

明明是初吻，明明是因为Ace，但是村子觉得那个吻好幸福，Mac的嘴唇和想象中一样的柔软，自己的唇蜜残留在他好看的唇上，所以并没有觉得生气，只是很害羞…

但是被Mac说了，这样的行为是给别的人添麻烦，自己和这个吻对于Mac来说大概都是麻烦，就像不知道轻重的自己曾经那样用力的打过Mac受伤的肩膀

村子对自己说，没关系的，虽然再也不能，也不会去见Mac了，但是自己也不赔，毕竟，和喜欢的人接吻了。可是就算是乐观如村子还是止不住泪水，反而哭的越来越凶

因为再也见不到了，再也没有去见他的勇气了

  


冲出Eight的Mac没走多远就看到了蹲在路边把自己蜷成一个球的村子，肩膀一抖一抖的，不出意外一定是在哭

小小的女孩子和远处的夕阳融在一起，那么的小只，那么的可怜

Mac是下意识跑出来的，因为Arsenal和Jacky说不追出来就再也见不到他喜欢的女孩子的，可看了村子以后，所有的动作都是下意识的，下意识的走上前去，下意识的跪在地上从村子的身后把她环紧自己的怀抱

被抱住的村子明显是吓了一跳，慌张的抬起头，满脸的泪水还没来得及擦，大大的下垂眼像是装着汪洋大海一样，然后她就看到了Mac

慌张的挣开Mac的怀抱一屁股坐在地上，村子不知道为什么Mac会在这里，为什么他会抱着自己，倒是不止的泪水终于被吓停了

Mac伸出手，想托起一个宝物一样托起摔坐在地上的村子的脸颊，轻柔的擦拭掉她脸上的泪水，拇指划过并不平整却令他爱不释手的脸颊“对不起，还是害你哭了”

村子只敢小小的摇了摇头，她的小脑袋还没有办法处理这一切，他不知道为什么Mac会这么温柔，这么深情的对她

“我…”Mac张嘴，然后又深吸了一口气，像是下了很大的决心一样才再次开口“我喜欢村子的，刚刚对Ace发脾气是不是让你误会了些什么？”

听到Mac说喜欢自己村子整个人都傻了，不知道该怎么反应，只能任由Mac捧着自己的脸继续听他说

“亲吻，对于女孩子来说是一件很重要的事情，绝对不可以随便做的，所以会对Ace生气啊。哪怕他是让我这么做也不可以的，因为就算是Ace也不会知道我有多么想要轻轻的细细的亲吻村子好看的嘴唇，想在村子可爱的大眼睛上落下无数个吻，想在村子好看的脖颈上留下自己的痕迹。可是啊，村子是我最喜欢的女孩子，最珍贵的宝物，一直都在忍耐，不敢做一点点逾矩的事情，却又想要占为己有，连看都不可以给别人看的。Ace那个笨蛋，全都破坏了啊，所以…”

Mac的话还没有说完就被村子撞了个满怀，换成了他抱着村子跪坐在地上，村子的双手紧紧地抱着Mac，小脸埋进Mac的胸前，Mac觉得胸前湿湿的不知道是村子刚刚的泪水还是又哭了出来，但村子的声音还带着哭腔和重重的鼻音“Mac桑就是大笨蛋！说那样的话！那样的话！会让我觉得自己是就麻烦啊！明明！明明第一次喜欢一个人！明明！那么喜欢Mac桑的”

Mac苦笑着回抱着村子，揉了揉她的头“对不起啊…村子，让你误会了…”

“明明！Mac桑的话做什么都可以的！亲吻什么的，很想和Mac桑亲吻的啊！什么都没关系的！就算被Mac桑搞得乱七八糟都可以的！只要…只要Mac桑不要觉得我是麻烦，不要不要我…”埋在Mac怀里的村子完全不知道自己说了多么糟（少儿）糕（不宜）的话

“对不起啊…我啊，绝对不会不要村子的。所以，村子，要和我在一起吗？”Mac清晰的听见自己愈发快起来的心跳，他知道埋在自己怀里的村子也一定听得很清楚

村子在Mac胸前蹭了蹭“嗯…”声音小小的，软软的，甜甜的

Mac从胸前捧起村子的脸，用高挺的鼻子蹭了蹭村子小巧的鼻尖“那…我的女朋友，村子，我可以吻你吗？”

村子的脸颊还带着未干的泪痕，脸上染上了比晚霞还美的红色，眼睛眨了眨，看着Mac的嘴唇而不敢直视他细长的眼睛，点了点头

村子的睫毛上还带着晶莹的泪珠，可爱的下垂眼可见有不可见，晚霞映的她那么的美，粉红的脸颊那么可爱，Mac发誓那是自己一辈子见过最美的景色，轻轻低下头，亲吻上了村子的嘴唇，比刚才的吻更加甜美，更加虔诚的接吻，大阳光温柔的洒在她们的身上，逆光的方向只看得见他们的影子，交叠在一起，那么的美好

  


Mac拉着还红着脸的村子回到Eight的时候不出意外的收到了已经被安子安慰好，恢复了贱兮兮状态的Ace的口哨

然后Ace被Jacky爆头了，力道绝对没有对Toppo那么使劲

Arsenal拄着拐杖从村子身边走过的时候默默地对村子说“提前告诉你，Mac这个别扭鬼，绝对已经把他一辈子的情话都说完了…”然后停顿了一下，收起戏谑的表情认真的看着村子“以后还请你多担待他”

村子点点头，Arsenal的声音不大，恰好能让所有人都听见，Mac马上就红了脸，但是觉得心里暖暖的

远处的昴子早就已经全副武装变身黑猫了，撅了撅嘴“你不也是个别扭鬼”然后对着坐在自己身边的锦子点了点头

一场闹剧后，锦子也恢复了元气，头上的兔耳朵也开心的立着，冲着Arsenal插着腰“小老头！”

不用想也知道这个称呼一定是昴子那个没大没小的死丫头交给她的，Arsenal这么想着停下了脚步看着锦子

“所以你要和交往了吗！”锦子看似气势很凶的，但是紧紧握着的小手颤抖着，说完话一双小鹿眼惶恐而专注的看着Arsenal

锦子说完话，Arsenal又开始拄着他的拐杖缓慢地向楼梯移动，就在锦子以为自己告白失败兔耳朵也一点点垂下来的时候，Arsenal那不大又恰好让所有人听到声音响起“要啊…所以你要扶我上楼吗？”

Arsenal并没有停下脚步，倒是锦子，告白成功后快要兴奋的跳起来，大大的笑容怎么都掩饰不住，兔耳朵又恢复了精神，大声的回应了一句“要！”就迅速冲到了Arsenal身边扶住了他没有拄着拐杖的一侧

“不准叫我小老头，听到没有”Arsenal说着凶凶的话，但是耳朵不易被人察觉的红了起来“直接叫我小名字”

“好！”锦子笑得更开了，然后快乐的扶着Arsenal上了楼

“啧！整个店里都是恋爱的酸腐味”坐在Toppo腿上的昴子瞥了一眼楼梯又瞥了一眼没有关好门的厨房，最后看了一眼还傻站在门口的两个人翻了个白眼

被Ace涂好唇膏的安子转过身，戳了戳昴子圆鼓鼓的脸颊“昴子不也是吗～嘻嘻嘻”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


严重OOC啊，不然发带怎么会暴露锦子的心情呢

本来以为RS要单独写出来，结果写到一起了～感觉距离遥远的完结越来越近了！！！开心！！！

啊啊啊啊！开始磨刀准备虐了～

PS：绝对全员HE莫要担心

  



End file.
